Fallen for Namek
by Demon-of-Neptune
Summary: Gohan confesses feelings for Piccolo, gets rejected and tragedy strikes. There isn't much now, but I intend for an ongoing story. Piccohan, obviously.
1. Death

Disclaimer: I unfortunately, do NOT own Piccolo... or Gohan... or any Dragonballs... or anything DBZ Universe related...It's all Akira Toriyama's... though a friend of mine sent me a really cute Cooler model from Japan... hehe makes Cooler dance

I'm in a mood lately... I've been a sucker for a good yaoi recently. Unfortunately... I haven't found many... and of the good ones I _have_ found, none of those were of one of my all time favorite ships... Piccohan. So Now I sit with my laptop opened at a 90 on my knees propped up as I lean against my pillow at 12:07am ready to write so good old-fashioned boy-loves-boy smut. ...writers block. Just kidding. I'll start with a word. The one word that inspired the plot of the forthcoming fic.

Chapter 1

Death

A word Gohan knew only too well. He had seen it many times. His father, his friends, and even his mentor, he had seen all of them die before. Enemies and family alike were nothing to Death. It came and claimed who it wanted, when it wanted, and no amount of begging, pleading, or crying could stop it. However, fortunately for the young Sayin, Death was never a permanent condition, one would die, and he would set out on a quest to find the Dragon Balls, then once gathered he would summon the Eternal Dragon, make his wish, and have everyone back.

Goku was dead. He wanted it that way. Chi Chi never got over it, but she went about her life as usual, tending to the ever growing appetite of her teenage son. Gohan had finished school, and left, returning to his mother and younger sibling. He knew it was important to make sure Earth's defenses remained strong and was willing to sacrifice a few years until Trunks and Goten were up to par. So no one was really questioned it when he sought out Piccolo to begin training again.

"No, Gohan." Gohan glared at his Sensei defiantly. "Why not?!" He demanded, his voice a bit of a growl. No longer a boy, Gohan had grown into a young man, he had reached the slim, muscular build of one in his early twenties, and with his frame came a voice and temperment to match. The Namekian cocked an eyebrow. "I thought my answer would have been obvious." He was still taller than his pupil, but now only by perhaps a foot, rather than twice his height like he had been when Gohan was younger. "Obviously not." Gohan sneered, curling his upper lip in the process. Piccolo shook his head. "I'm not having this conversation with you." He turned to leave and was stopped just as abruptly by Gohan's fierce grip on his wrist. "Well then, If you aren't going to talk, you'll just have to listen." Gohan paused for a moment, shocked by his own actions. Piccolo stared awestuck. Wind passed through the ravine behind them, far down from the cliff they stood on. Gohan shook his head mentally, deciding it was too late to take anything back. "I..." He hesitated and Piccolo shrunk back a bit, unable to place the tone in Gohan's voice. Gohan felt his mentors discomfort and hurridly gathered his courage. "It's not fair. You think just because YOU aren't human that you don't have to be subject to anyones feelings. You think just because YOU aren't human, you can say those things to people and get away with it. I don't care anymore, what you THINK. I'm tired of you always telling me no. You're selfish and greedy, you know that?" Gohan paused for a split second at the look of welling anger on his captives face before continuing. "You keep telling everyone that you don't care about anyone or anything, even though we both know you're lying. You swear that you're only training me to help strengthen Earth's defenses. You're a liar. If you didn't care about anything you wouldn't care about this planet either. You know how I feel and you ignore me, my words, my feelings, everything. You think if you ignore something long enough it'll just go away. You're stupid and more than anything You're a coward, Piccolo." Gohan screamed the last bit and Piccolo's eyes widened in shock as his words filled the air. A loud smack followed, reverberating in the woods infront of them and through the ravine below. Gohan release Piccolo's captive wrist and nursed the red spot on his cheek. "Don't _EVER_ speak to me again." The Namekian turned and flew off as his young ex-pupil crumpled to the ground sobbing.

It was dark when Gohan finally roused himself from the slumber he had cried into. He sat up groggily, shaking his head and cursing his weakness. "Damned Namek." He stood and groaned as he stretched, completely unaware at the pair of eyes staring at him from high in a tree, sheilded by branches and leaves. The oblivious Gohan continued to mutter to himself. "...Can't even acknowledge it... WON'T acknowledge it... doesn't care... _I_ don't care, it's not as if they'd be shocked." He paused remembering the taller mans words. 'I thought it would be obvious.' Had Gohan not been so angry at his apparent rejection, he would have noticed the aggravated smirk adorning the Namek's lips. "If it was so obvious... why would I have asked?" Gohan sighed vehemently, kicked a stone off of the cliff, into the deep ravine below and powered to super sayin all in one fluid movement. His platinum blonde hair danced and shimmered in the moon light. Blue-green eyes sparkling like oceans as they darted back and forth across the scenery. He sat, grumbling and rested his head on his knees. "It's to nice a night to be so quiet. I should be sharing this with - " He cut himself short remembering how his last invite to Piccolo had ended. His cheek had stopped hurting ages ago, and the redness and swelling had disappeared in his sleep, but he knew he would never forget the sound, or the feeling of Piccolo's hand stinging his face. He shook his head in frustration, clearing the offending thoughts from his head. "Get outta my head, you stupid Namek..." He hoisted himself off the ground and jumped into the air flying towards his house far in the distance. As soon as he was out of earshot from the cliff a laugh filled the surroundings and for the first time in ages, Piccolo smiled.


	2. Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own my beloved Gohan, or his beloved Piccolo, or their Lovely Dragon Ball Z universe, those belong to one Akira Toriyama. Who I also, do not own... sniff ah well, on with the story! Huzzah!

Chapter 2

Emotions

Gohan was now nearing his house, all lights, except the one in the kitchen had been extinguished. He knew, doubtless, Chi Chi would be waiting for him, frying pan in hand, sitting in a chair, tapping one foot on the floor and drumming her fingers on the table. The thought made him laugh a bit, even though he _was_ partly irratated that she wouldn't trust him to be out after dark. He wiped his face on his sleeve and landed near the door, taking a deep breath before walking inside. "Where have you been?!" Chi Chi shouted and Gohan dodged a heavy pan. "MOM!" She stopped and stared at him. "You've been out fighting haven't you? You're hair is that awful blonde and you're beautiful eyes have changed too!" She began her overdramatized crying, "Now you're even yelling at your own mother! Where did I go wrong raising you? All of that fighting has made you hate your own dear mom!" Gohan raised a hand feebly. "Aw, come on mom..." He powered down, black haired, black eyed, momma's boy. Chi Chi rushed to him, hugging him tightly. "Off to bed now, I only worry about you! You know that!" "Of course mom." He turned and walked down the small corridor to his room, closing the door behind him before flinging himself onto his bed. "Piccolo-san..." He muttered once, gripped his pillow and fell into unconciousness. Chi Chi passed by his room a short time later, she stopped and opened his door slightly. She glanced in quickly, scanned his room, eyes lingering on his open window. She walked in to shut it but halfway to the window Gohan yawned and waved a hand sleepily. "Leave... window... open... hot..." Chi Chi smiled, "Of course." She turned to walk out, then spun around quickly, eyes narrowing. "No... couldn't have been..." She pushed the small flicker of green at the window from her mind and left Gohan's room speaking softly over her shoulder, "Goodnight, dear child." She closed the door and was gone as Gohan grunted. "Night, Piccolo..."

Sitting under the open window, leaning his head against the sil, Piccolo's green, bat-like ears twitched and swivled. He could hear the voice of his one time student... _moaning_... Piccolo shook his head, forcing the sound out of his thoughts and began to slip into meditation. "_Piccolo-san..._" Piccolo grumbled, snapping out of his trance and sighed as his curiousity won over. He pulled himself up, peering over the sil, through the window and froze. 'Why in Kami's name am I _spying_ on him?' His ears twitched again as Gohan turned in his sleep. His blankets fell to the floor, exposing his pale chest. Moonlight flooded his room casting an eerie glow on his already alabastor skin. The Namekian paused again. His heart thudded loudly in his ears and he could feel a flush of heat rising in his face. He feared his heart beat so fast and noisily it would rouse the young Sayin. Piccolo shook his head furiously. 'No. I will _not_ have these thoughts, whatever they might be.' He pushed himself away from the window, turned on his heel and flew off into the night sky. He cursed himself softly as the wind rushed past. He cursed the moonlight, the night air, the crickets' melodious choir, and the boy. Sleeping and innocent. He cursed Gohan loudly, shouting at the stars. The stupid boy who made him feel these stupid emotions. The boy who made his body react in ways he could neither comprehend nor control. The boy who made him smile inwardly at most everything these days. Piccolo cursed himself again, his tactics were not working, try as he may, he couldn't stay angry with the boy. He spotted a waterfall in the distance and decided meditation was the best medicine he could offer himself at this point. He raised a hand to his face, hoping to rub away some of the heat and realized to his horror, he was grinning like an idiot.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer - Hi there! Me again. Guess what? I _still_ don't own Piccolo, Gohan, the Dragon Ball Z universe, or Akira Toriyama!

Isn't that amazing? No? Well, what do you know?!?! Absolutely nothing! That's what! ...j/k, Love you all.

Chapter 3

Memories

Piccolo hovered in front of the waterfall, he closed his eyes and began to breathe in the routine he had created for his body over the years. First came his heart, he slowed it's beating from the roar it had been to a slow, nearly silent thumping. Then he focused on his blood, it rushed through him steadily, it's purple hue causing a bluish blush under the jade skin on his highset cheekbones and it whirred in his ears making it hard to concentrate. He slowed it as well, calming himself to the point where his skin regained it's normal color and composure. Then he set to the task of clearing his mind. It was more disorganized than he had ever allowed it to become in his entire existence. Everywhere he looked images and half-completed thoughts of Gohan darted, demanding his attention. Piccolo sighed inwardly, this would take work. He started moving his thoughts. Pushing mental pictures of Gohan farther and farther from himself. His task was exhausting, it took him much longer than usual, he had nearly finished clearing his mind when he stumbled across his most recent memory of the Sayin. Gohan lay on his bed, blissfully asleep and unaware of Piccolo's gaze. His blankets tossed haphazardly to the floor, moonlight splayed across his bare chest. His mouth slightly parted, hair tangled from moving in his sleep. His long lashes fluttered lightly, "_Piccolo-san..._" His tongue flicked out over his lips moistening them. Piccolo's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't thought he'd paid so much attention. Every memory of Gohan flooded Piccolo's mind, unbidden. He shuddered, meditation had failed him. He remembered Gohan's insults. The boy had called him a coward. Piccolo huffed, his energy flared and he screamed in fury, the waterfall behind him parting in several places. "Piccolo-san..." Piccolo stopped, he wheeled around looking for the source of the words. No one could be seen. He clutched at his head, shaking it madly. "Imagining things..." He sighed, bowing his head. 'What do I do when meditation fails, Kami?' There was no answer, he hadn't expected one. He floated over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, covering himself with his cloak. "I'll never understand what humans see in sleep..." He muttered as his world faded to blackness.

It was well after dawn when Gohan woke, he sat bolt upright just as Chi Chi walked into his room carrying a tray layden with food. "MOM!" He shouted exasperatedly. "Oh, hush dear. It's just breakfast." Gohan grabbed at his blankets covering himself. He groaned as he lay back onto the bed. He had been enjoying a rather inticing dream before his mother had interrupted, though, now as he lay awake he couldn't recall it's contents. She sat the tray down on his nightstand and walked out. "Remember you need to drop off Goten at Capsule Corp today!" She called over her shoulder as she shut his door. Gohan grumbled. He'd forgotten that his kid brother had been training with the arrogant jerk and his son. He dressed quickly, pulling on the orange gi that mirrored the one his father used to wear. He yelled down the hall as he slipped on his boots. "Goten, you'd better be ready to leave soon!" "I've been ready for EVER!" Was the answer Gohan got. He muttered as he set off down the hall. Goten met him by the front door, smiling brightly. "Come on then." Gohan was fully awake by the time they were half way to Capsule Corp, and had become much more talkative. Goten looked sideways at his brother. "Hey Gohan?" Gohan answered cheerfully. "Yea?" Goten grinned mischievously. "Did you have a dream last night?" Gohan eyed his brother cautiously. "Why?" The smaller sayin let out an evil giggle. "You kept talking about _Piccolo-san_ in your sleep..." He flew sideways avoiding the incoming fist of his bigger brother. "That's not nice, geeze... do you have to get so defensive over it?" Gohan began to descend, ignoring his kid sibling for the rest of the trip. Stewing in his own thoughts he didn't notice the dark clouds forming overhead, or the strange lightning that jumped from cloud to cloud, unaccompanied by any thunder. It wasn't until they had landed and he saw Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma standing outside staring at the sky, that he noticed anything was amiss. He turned looking up in the direction all of them faced. His eyes widened in horror as the realization hit, someone had summoned the Eternal Dragon.


	4. Osanai

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I mean... come on... everybody knows I surely don't own my dear sweet Gohan, or the overly Shmexy Piccolo... or those super awesome Dragon balls... surely everyone knows that Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama...? (Who I also... unfortunately... do not own...) Oh... You didn't? Well, you do now, so no legal actions against me! But guess what... I DO own a certain girl-child who just happens to make her appearance in this very chapter. Be nice to her... everyone knows what it feels like to be the new kid in class... (besides if you aren't nice to her... :whips out cannibal cookbook: well, you don't wanna know... ) HAHA. I shall rule you all with MUFFINS. ahem... sorry... back to the story.

Chapter 4

Osanai

At the bottom of a canyon, miles away from Capsule Corp, the Dragon balls pulsed and hummed wildly. A huge Dragon had erupted from them and now towered, thousands of feet, above it's summoner. "What is your wish?" The deep voice boomed into the sky. It shook small stones loose from the walls of the canyon and the summoner winced slightly. The tiny person tugged at a lock of chin length hair. Two locks of equal thickness framed the face of a slender young woman. Her hair was bright silver, and was the only part of her to give any indication that she could be older than the young teenage appearance her face implied. Except for the two chin length bits, the rest of her hair was worn in a single braid that reached past her knees and ended in a small blade, woven into the silver. It's hilt, onyx black. "Im..al...y." She mumbled. The Dragon lowered his head a few hundred feet. "Speak up." The girl shuddered. "Im...Immortality!" She closed her eyes tight and balled her fists at her side. The Dragon made a noise as close to a human sigh as one can imagine. "Of course, what else does anyone ever ask for?" The girl opened and eye and stared awestruck. The Dragon had a sense of humor. She smiled slightly but stopped abruptly when the Dragon spoke again. "It shall be done." She gulped, and closed her eyes again. Suddenly she was filled with euphoria. Golden light penetrated her eyelids, so bright she could see the canyon through them. She pulled her beret over her eyes, trying to shut out the source. And then, the feeling faded, the light vanished and she felt the ground shake. She slowly lifted her hat and opened her eyes just as seven stones flew into the air and off in every direction. She grinned childishly, and jumped into the air, hovering feet above the ground. She held up her hand, open, palm out, and fired pure energy into a far off cliff. The resulting impact was devastating. The cliff looked as though it had imploded and none of the remaining rock shards were bigger than her smallest finger. She giggled, "So _this_ is what it feels like to be a Goddess."

Gohan stood frozen. Every muscle in him screamed. He wanted to go, to fly to the spot where the Dragon had been, to see _who _had just made a wish, and what it would mean to them all. Vegeta trembled. More out of anger than fear. Someone had made a wish, that probably meant more fighting. This time he wasn't as excited, he had objects of importance in his life now. Things he could loose. Vegeta grit his teeth and turned to Gohan. "Boy! We go now!" Gohan nodded stiffly.

"Dad! Can we go too?" That was Trunks, clinging to his father's arm, bright-eyed and jubilant. Vegeta shook his head. Trunks sighed. "Come over here and leave your father alone." Bulma held out one hand to him. The other to Goten who was giving pleading looks to Gohan. Gohan shook his head as well. "This might not be safe." Goten grumbled and shot conspiring glances at Trunks who returned them. Bulma grabbed the back of both their necks, ushering them towards the house. "Be careful." She called over her shoulder as the two Sayins took off. She watched them go from the doorway, unable to shake the feeling of anxiety that had overcome her.

The trip was a silent one. Neither man spoke. Both lost in their own thoughts. Gohan still finding himself thinking of the previous days events. Vegeta wondering how long it would take his son to escape the woman, and how much more time he had to make sure everything was safe until the boys inevitably showed up. Neither of them noticed the life force on the outer reaches of their internal range slipping away until it was almost completely extinguished. Vegeta was the first to sense something wrong. He slowed for a nanosecond and then burst forward, not waiting for Gohan to catch up. The younger man noticed and raced to match the fallen Prince. They were heading straight for a canyon. "Vegeta, What-?" He stopped, he knew the answer before the question had left him. There, in the distance, where the Dragon had lingered, he saw a form dropping like a rock from the sky. It hit the ground with such force it bounced. Tinkling laughter echoed in the canyon.

Vegeta flew towards the sound as Gohan descended. His heart pounded, something about the way the body was shaped, the way the cloth whipped as it fell, the distinct pattern in the energy slowly passing away. His breath caught in his lungs, his eyes burned though he couldn't look away. Piccolo lay broken. His chest smashed, purple blood seeped from the corners of his mouth. Gohan's heart thudded, roaring in his ears as he landed next to the Namekian. "P-Piccolo-san?" Nothing. "Piccolo?!" Green eyelids fluttered open. "Ki..." He coughed, spraying purple mist everywhere. "Hey, kid..." His voice was a hoarse whisper. "Piccolo... what happened?" The green one laughed, it was punctuated by hacking and rough coughs. "Witch." Gohan shook his head furiously. "Don't talk anymore..." Piccolo snorted, exhaled sharply, more purple haze, "Doesn't even hurt anymore." He closed his eyes shaking his head feebly. Gohan clenched his teeth and fumbled in his belt. He pulled out a small sack, he never went anywhere without it. He upturned the small pouch and palmed the very last Sensu bean. He smiled, weak, "It'll all be fine now, Piccolo-san." He lowered his hand to the fighters mouth. It wouldn't open. "Piccolo-san, don't be difficult." He forced the bean into Piccolo's mouth, when he didn't meet any resistance he looked up. "Piccolo-san?" His eyes were relaxed behind their lids. "Piccolo-san?" No reply. The boys finger rested between the others motionless lips. Gohan's eyes widened with an emotion he couldn't name. A numbness flooded his brain. His finger trembled as he pulled it out of the dead mans mouth. The Sensu bean remained unscathed, whole, useless. He put it back into the bag, not thinking, not feeling, not noticing Vegeta hovering hundreds of feet above him. He was... cold.


	5. Numb

This isn't really a "next chapter" so much as a Piccolo POV of the previous chapter, omitting his bashing though. (I just couldn't bear to write about him being so utterly destroyed.) I promise I WILL eventually get _that_ particular chapter up. After all, you deserve to know what happened right? So, now I have a question. I wrote this about a week ago. Still on my meds, and now that I look back at it, it doesn't even feel like _I_ wrote it. Does this happen to you? Ever? I know it's a short chapter. '; Gomen!

Numb

It's cold. I'm freezing, the blood trickles through my veins, it's cooler than usual. It doesn't even hurt. Slowly, agonizingly I _feel_ him approach. "P-Piccolo-san?" His voice floats to me. Smiling inwardly I pull a breath. That which was once habit has now become a conscious effort. "Piccolo?!" He's more urgent now. Desperate even. I open my eyes, one of the few things I still have function of.

"Ki..." My words cut off by a cough. The black-hooded one has landed on my stomach. His pressure forces my breath quickly from my lungs, mixing with the blood that has begun to flood them. "Not just yet..." I silently plea. He nods and his weight is suddenly lifted. Gohan doesn't notice, or maybe he just can't _see._ Yes, that would make sense... he is too pure to see so horrible an apparition. "Hey, kid..." My voice, hoarse, a shadow of what it once was. Much like my sight... Gohan has become blurry, I strain to see him clearly, but the harder I try, the fuzzier his shape fades and throws into sharp relief the black specter I refuse to acknowledge yet.

"Piccolo... what happened?" I laugh... the black god suddenly sits on my chest, my chuckle breaks off, coughing racks my body. It doesn't hurt. Not anymore.

"Witch." The blurry one shakes his head. Is it you, Goku? No. That's not right, this isn't the monkey...

"Don't talk anymore..." I snort now, and release the breath just as fast, I can feel the mist of saliva and blood fleck my lips on the way out. The voice, it's one that I know. Talking to me... falsely reassuring me... whether it's for his sake or my own, I can't distinguish.

"Doesn't even hurt anymore." Other than to watch, _Kami_ how it hurts to watch. I close my eyes, shaking my head, the gesture lost to him, it's not as pronounced as I intended, but it helps to shake the shadowy cobwebs from my mind. Gohan... he is here now... And another... The black god... Death... he stands, offering me his hand. I cannot refuse him any longer. I reach out to him, amazed at how easily I can move. The drowsiness has left and I look at Gohan. He's fumbling with a bag now. I watch, entranced, realizing he can't see me. Something tugs at the back of my mind, I turn to see Death walking away, beckoning to me. I snap back to the boy. His finger rests in my mouth, I watch as he pulls a Sensu bean out and places it back in his bag. He kneels, motionless next to my body. Funny, I realize it's not really my body anymore... I don't have one of those anymore... I walk, no, I float towards him. I would give anything to make him look less... I can't put a word on it... just to make him stop looking like _that._ I place my hand on his shoulder. It falls right through. I can see him tense, a bolt flashes through my brain. His thoughts flood my existence and I fall away from him. Fast... everything fading, blackness encroaching... Death motions to me. I nod dumbly, and follow him towards a vast nothingness that appears from nowhere. It's... cold...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that was ok... I'm a bit worried, It's different than what I usually do... but I just couldn't focus and really wanted to post something for you guys. -.-'; sorry... Next chapter will be back to normal, promise.


End file.
